In the field of metal cutting, and more particularly metal cutting tool design, it is desirable to develop tools that obtain the most even distribution of cutting loads on a helical cutter during a cutting operation. Optimizing the cutting loads of a cutting tool allow the tool to work more quickly and efficiently. Additionally, it is desirable to optimize the cutting loads to prevent unwanted vibrations or chatter as the cutting tool moves against the work piece. Additionally, the unwanted vibrations can cause breakage of the cutting tool inserts or the body of the tool, which decreases the usable life of the cutting tool and its components and may ruin the work piece.
One such solution to improving cutting load is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,887. In this solution, the cutting inserts are disposed in a helical array in which the cutting edge of each insert, with respect to the cutting tool, is spaced in a circumferential direction from the seat of the next adjacent insert and is in overlapping relationship in the axial direction with the cutting edge of the next adjacent insert, and the radially extending edges of each insert are in overlapping relationship with the radially extending edges of the adjacent inserts, such that the same point on all the cutting edges of all the inserts from the second row onward in any column comprise a continuous and non-interrupted layout line defining the helical array. The cutting tool described by this invention provides greater percentages of contact between the cutting tool and the work piece throughout the rotation of the tool; however, eliminating unwanted vibrations and improving cutting load is not achieved. In particular, the industry desires improved tools for even better surface finishing, smoother cutting action, reduced vibrations, reduced handling, reduced chattering, more economical cutters, more durable cutters, longer lasting cutters, and more simplistic designs for easier and faster manufacture and insert replacement.